LOTM: String Theory S1 P7/Transcript
(Izuku and Alex walk down deeper into the arena as they're secretly watched by Peter and Mina) Alex: Alright Midoriya, give me a run down. Izuku: Huh? Alex: I'm familiar with Peter's abilities since I've known him longer. You're the expert on his partner. What the hell are we dealing with her? Izuku: Ah right. Mina's quirk. Well her quirk is called "Acid". Alex: She shoots acid!? Izuku: Pretty much. She can control its degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity. She mostly uses it for offense but lately she learned some defensive capabilities with it. Alex: So you're saying that we're both about to be turned to nothing but smoldering piles of goo? Perfect. Izuku: You've got shields right? You could just use those and- Alex: Hold up a second. Izuku: What is it? (Alex looks around as he senses a presence) Alex: I sense something. Izuku: Danger? Alex: Exactly. (A web shoots down from the ceiling and attaches to Midoriya's back, causing him to be pulled up before Alex grabs his leg) Alex: Midoriya! (Alex tries to pull him down before drops of acid land beside him. He looks up and sees Mina above him) Mina: Hi! Alex: Ah dammit! (Suddenly, Midoriya is pulled away from Alex before he is tossed into a wall. Alex's arms glow with energy as the two land in front of him) Peter: Hello Alex. Alex: Hey Peter, how's business? Peter: Business? Dude, we're melting this competition! Alex: Really, with the garbage puns? Peter: Yeah figured I'd make it my thing. Throw some jokes at my enemies. What do you think? Alex: I think its annoying! Peter: That means its working. (Alex charges at Peter, who web swings out the wave. Mina goes in and shoots acid at him, he however puts up his shield quickly. Though that proved to be a distraction as Peter comes back and kicks him in the back of the head) Alex: AH! Damn you hit hard! Mina: You're plan's working great Peter! Peter: We're not done yet! (Peter fires webs at Alex, launching him into the wall and sticking him there) Peter: Got him! Now it's time to- (Alex suddenly uses his psychic power to rip the web away, freeing himself before he grabs the two in his psychic power) Alex: Not a very good ambush I'm afraid. (Alex slams the two into the ceiling and then into the floor, leaving them stunned as he goes over to Izuku) Alex: You okay? Izuku: Yeah, I'm fine. They got us good though. Alex: Not good enough. *Turns back to the two* Now let's finish this. Mina: *Gets up* Um Peter? Our ambush failed! Now what!? Peter: *Gets up* Welp. Time for plan B. Mina: Plan B? What's plan B? Alex: Yeah Pete what is it? Peter: Simple my friends. Its.... (The 4 stand in silence. Suddenly Peter grabs Mina and shoots web up in the air) Peter: Running away!! *Swings away* Alex:.... Wait.. WHAT?! Izuku: They got away! Alex: His strategy is running away? Alright then, I'll bite this bait. (Alex closes his eyes, using his powers to pinpoint their location) Alex: They're heading down the hall into what appears to be a dining area. Izuku: Let's go get them then! Alex: Be careful, they've probably got another trap in there too. Peter does love his ambush strategies. (The two run down the hall. It then shows the crowd outside watching the action through mounted cameras on each competitor in the arena) Seris: Alex has really stepped his game up. Ashley: It's a good thing he packed his old gloves. I really don't want him to repeat last year. Seris: He'll be fine Ashley, don't worry about him. I'm more worried about the other team in all fairness. Jack: I'll give your son credit, he's gotten stronger. Seris: Yeah he has. He's gonna surpass me one day. I know it. Miles: Man Peter and Mina sure had a good idea with that ambush. Tsuyu: I'll say. They might be as strong, but if their quick and smart about, maybe they can pull a win. Tenya: Well said! It takes much more then raw power to win a fight! Bakugo: Ha! Yeah right! Power's all you need to crush your enemy! Erin: That kind of thinking makes it easier for you to fall and fall hard. Bakugo: Shut up! (It cuts back to Alex and Izuku arriving at the dining room. They lean against the wall as Alex scans the room with his power) Alex: I'm picking up two life signs in this room. They're here. Izuku: Should we go in there and get them? Alex: No, we need to be careful. It could be another trap. (Alex begins to slowly walk his way into the room with Izuku) Izuku: Look out! (Alex stops before he notices an acid puddle on the floor) Alex: An acid puddle? What kind of cheap move is that? Izuku: Oh man.... Mina's trying to limit our movement. Alex: She can walk on acid?? Izuku: Her shoes are acid proof Alex: Oh what the f- (Suddenly acid is shot at the two, forcing them to dodge) Izuku: THAT was close! Alex: *Tries to feel for them* They're close! Peter: More than close! (Alex's mouth is suddenly webbed as he reaches to pull it off) Izuku: Alex! (Izuku goes to help before he is hit with a splash of acid on his leg, crippling him and making him yell in pain) Alex: *Thinking* Dammit, Izuku's down and out. They must've webbed my mouth so I couldn't warn him anymore. I've gotta end this quick before- (Suddenly, a large pile of debris falls onto Alex, trapping him underneath it) Izuku: *grunt* Alex! (Peter and Mina land in front of the pile) Mina: Sorry Midoriya. Peter: It was a bit much, but you can't argue with results. Mina: How do we know that he's out for the count though? Peter: Good point. Melt away some of this debris so we can check. Mina: On it! (Mina goes to melt the pile, but she suddenly begins to stiffen up as does Peter and Midoriya) Peter: Wh...What's going on? My body's...slowing down! Mina: Mine too! Izuku: *Thinking* What is he doing? (Mina and Peter's movements cease completely) Peter: No, we aren't slowing down, we're stopping! Mina: What is going on?! I'm frozen! Alex: Guys. (Alex is seen glowing and unharmed out of the pile) Alex: It took me four seconds to freeze time. I guess that's my timer right now. Peter: WHAT?! Alex: I stopped time before you dropped that pile, it gave me time to escape. (Alex points at the two) Alex: And now with you two frozen, it won't even take a second to demolish you! Peter and Mina: ALEX!!! (The crowd is seen in shock) Jack: What did he just do?! Aizawa: He stopped time completely inside of that arena. How is that possible? Seris: How powerful can his psychic abilities even get beyond this?! (Cuts back to the arena) Mina: *Groans in pain* That.... Hurt.... Peter: I-Impossible! You can stop time too?! This whole act was a ruse to lure us into a trap! Alex: How does it feel Peter? Having your enemy approach you while you stand frozen and helpless. I suppose it's like being underwater while something chases you from below and you're running out of air. (Alex removes his gloves and puts his hands on Peter and Mina's shoulders) Alex: And then, once you reach the surface something grabs you and pulls you right back down into the depths. Sound familiar? (Izuku stares on frozen) Alex: But after everything you just put me through, neither of you are getting any sympathy from me! (Alex punches both of them in the back, cracking noises ringing out as he does) Alex: Time is about to start moving again. (Time is restored as the two go flying away across the room. The two gasp for air as Alex walks in front of them) Alex: Compassion isn't something you're getting from me while we're in here. I haven't got any kindness for your sorry acid spraying and web shooting asses. Though I gotta admit, you look pretty pathetic writhing on the ground like that. As much as I want to, finishing you guys off like this would leave a bad taste in my mouth. (Peter tries to get up before his back fires with pain) Alex: How long will it take for those healing modules Peter built to heal you? Three seconds? Maybe four? The moment you get up I'm gonna throw everything I have at the both of you. (The two stare back in horror) Alex: If this was a action scene in a western I'd say, "It's high noon". Now get off the ground and draw your piece, I'm only gonna give you one shot. Peter: A-Alex wait! Mina: Is-Isn't this a little much!? Peter: C-Come on Alex's we-we're friends1 Alex: Right now, you're my enemies in a competition. Which I... Intend to win. *Charges up energy* (The other watching the fight) Seris: WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE!! (Peter and Mina watch in horror as Alex prepares his next attack. He pulls back. And then-) Izuku: ALEX STOP!!!! Alex: ! (Alex looks over at Izuku's who back on his feet looking serious) Izuku: That's enough! You'll kill them both if you keep this up! You beat them okay!? You gotta stop this now! (Alex is distracted before Peter suddenly gets up and covers Alex's eyes in webbing) Peter: There! Now we got him! (Peter and Mina charge Alex) Peter: We've won! Surrender! (Alex clenches a fist and throws a punch in between the two, causing a shockwave to ineffectively hit them) Peter: Was that it? (Alex smirks before Peter and Mina notice their veins beginning to glow as they yell in pain) Peter: WHAT THE HELL?!!? (Alex removes the web and glares at the two) Mina: HOW? HOW DID HE DO THIS?!! (Izuku watches on in shock) Peter: WE HAD THIS!!! WE...SHOULD'VE...WON!!! (The two fall unconscious as Izuku realizes that he used the same kind of attack he used on him during their first fight) Izuku: That's... That's what he used against me.... What... What is that power? Alex:.... Like I said: A competition I intend to win. (Peter and Mina do not reply. Izuku getting worried rushes to them and checks them. He is relief to see they are alive. He looks at Alex a bit fearful) Izuku: Alex... Those powers... What are they? Alex:... I don't know.... (Before Izuku could ask against Seris, Ashley and the rest arrive) Ochaco: Mina! Peter! Izuku: Its okay! They're just out cold! Ashley: *Sighs with relief* Alex: Well hey. Looks like me and Izuku won. Seris:... Yeah.. So you did... Alex: You okay dad? Seris: *In his mind* Those psychic powers... Not even Garrick or Ashley could get that kind of power... I haven't power like that sense.... (Seris flashes back to when Cloe Carter used her power, as it is now known as Inner Peace to heal Jane Jones and kill Andrak) Seris: *In his mind* No... This is different. Whatever Alex's power is, its not like Cloe's. But still... Seris: I'm fine. Just surprised. Alex: About what? Seris: I haven't seen anything like this before. You've got psychic power that could surpass your grandfather. Jack: Garrick? Seris: Not only that, but the ability to stop time? Could my heritage have something to do with this? Shoto: Something about it seems very strange. Kiro: He's right. No human should have this much power. Momo: No wonder he had those gloves. Erin: Yeah... Why did you take them off by the way? Alex: I... I don't know. I guess- Jack: Hey let's talk about this after we get those two some help. (The group remembers Peter and Mina as they go over to help. Later, Peter and Mina are seen resting in the nurse's office as the group meets to discuss what had happened) Erin: Super Strength, Psychic Powers, AND the Power to Freeze Time. Is there anything else you can do Alex? Alex: Hey I didn't ask for these powers you know. Izuku: I still don't get why you took your gloves off. You were more then strong enough to beat them after you froze time to escape their trap. Alex: Because... (Everyone is confused) Alex: With what I was planning on, I went over my limit...and succeeded. Erin: You went over fifty percent? Alex: All the way up to seventy. I felt that stopping time would give me the chance to get them in a bad spot. Jack: Well, you can count that as three hospitalizations on you. Kiro: They'll be fine. Don't worry. Alex: I'm also ninety percent sure I broke their backs. Kiro: They were walking weren't they? I doubt you went that far. Alex: I guess. Ian: As long as they're not dead, I think we're fine. (Alex looks away and down at his glowing arm regretting what he did) Erin: Hey... Its okay. They'll forgive you. Alex: Will they? I still hurt them badly. What if- Seris: Kid trust me. They'll forgive. Alex: They will? Seris: Alex I've hurt people I call friends right now before. Hell I threaten to kill them a few times. But despite that, they forgave me, even saved me life more then once. Peter and Mina will forgive you. I promise. Alex:... Thanks dad. Jack: Wait till Mr. Li hears about this man! You're probably his favorite fighter out of all of us! Alex: Yeah...Where is he anyway? Aizawa: I saw him earlier but when I tried to talk to him, he ran off. I haven't seen him since. Erin: Strange, Mr. Li's never acted like that before. Alex: Weird... (The scene pans out the door where Martin is seen leaning against the wall before he walks away. As he walks, he stops and falls in pain as he sees his arm turning Negative) Martin: Dammit, not now! (Martin's body begins to seemingly transform by force as he begins to stumble in pain) Martin: Goddammit Hector! (Martin knocks down a glass jar, alerting the heroes) Alex: What the hell was that?? Jack: I don't know. Let's go check it out. (The heroes all get up and leave to go and check out the noise) Martin: *In his mind* NO! THEY CAN'T SEE ME NOW!! (Martin tries to run before his legs burn with pain from his transformation) Martin: You want me to reveal myself don't you? To make them lose hope in those they trust? (The heroes find Martin facing away from them as they arm themselves) Erin: Negative! Momo: No escaping this time! (Mr. Negative laughs) Mr. Negative: So, it's time isn't it? He wants this to happen. Tsuyu: Ribbit? Alex: What's he on about? Mr. Negative: You weren't supposed to find out like this...But if it's going with his will, it must be done... (Negative turns toward the heroes, shocking them as they recognize him as Martin Li) Alex: Mr....Mr. Li...? (Mr. Negative shoots a blot of lighting at Alex knocking him away) Mr. Negative: Surprised Mr. Lorthare?! Erin: I... I don't believe it... Izuku: One of our teachers is... Mr. Negative: Just a humble servant. To the Puppetmaster. Seris: *Starts to charge up ice* I'm gonna rip you apart!! (Negative charges up a blast before he recoils and grabs his head, yelling in pain as his Negative form leaves a gap in his face, where he is seen crying) Martin: Get...him...OUT! (Negativity returns to his face before he turns and begins to run off) Mr. Negative: Try to catch me now heroes! (Negative blasts through the wall and jumps to the roof) Seris: After him! We can't let him get away! Tsuyu, Alex get up there and find him. We'll trap him at the bottom! Alex: Got it! Seris: Come on, let's get this asshole! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts